


You're in the car with a beautiful boy.

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys In Love, Character Death, First Love, Hurt Stiles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you. - Richard Siken</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in the car with a beautiful boy.

It was meant to be easy, Mr Argent told them there was only the one omega within the boundary, one lone omega....but he was wrong. He and Derek had been in the middle of their date when they got the call, 'it will only be quick' Derek had said, when Erica and Boyd arrived they teased him for his annoyance at being interrupted. Once Scott and Isaac arrived they all headed out in there pairs, set to find the omega and remove it from the territory, it was so much easier than said. It turns out that one omega was actually a pack of omegas, with no Alpha, We weren't prepared.

 

_You’re in a car with a beautiful boy,_

 

They hadn't been expecting, they had fought and he bodies of the omegas who hadn't run were lead out on the forest floor, they hadn't been expecting it, when one suddenly leaped up and slashed Stiles stomach. Derek had leapt forward and torn out the offenders throat..with his teeth, Scott had run over to his fallen friend pressing against the gaping wound, were things that were really supposed to be inside your body were slipping out. They had hauled him up carrying him to the car, Scott in the drivers seat and Derek cradling him in the back, hands pressed against his wound trying to keep everything in and all he could think was 'Huh, Derek never lets me drive the camero.' They hadn't said it yet, he had thought that maybe tonight, it had seemed like tonight was going to be it.

"Derek.." He gasped out, it was getting hard now, it felt like all his limbs were tight and his jaw stiff.

"I...I love you."

Derek looked into his eyes and he shook his head "No!" 

 

_and he won’t tell you that he loves you,_

 

What beautiful eyes the older man had, all swirling colours and too many emotions, when people said eyes were the windows to the soul they were right and Derek's eyes, god they bared everything.

 

_but he loves you._

 

"Im sorry." He says staring up at the man holding him, holding him so tight as if he could keep the world from turning and time from ticking on, as if he could stop him from slipping away.

 

_And you feel like you’ve done something terrible,_

 

"You didn't do anything wrong Stiles, you're okay."  Derek assures, but he can tell from the others eyes that he doesn't even believe the last of his words himself.

 

_like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills,_

 

But it feels like he had done something wrong, like the fact that he had been so badly hurt and was now causing the tears in the eyes of the beautiful man above him was his fault.

_  
_

_or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt,_

 

He guessed it was true in a way it was his fault, Derek had asked him to stay behind, but typical Stiles he just hadn't wanted to be let behind, feeling like a weak human, but now he felt so weak.

_  
_

_and you’re tired._

 

"Im cold" He stuttered out as he took in the face above him and felt tears on his cheeks, when had he started crying, he didn't remember that.

 

_You’re in a car with a beautiful boy,_

 

"Stiles," He's being shaken lightly and he flickers his eyes open.

"Derek.... I...I lo," But he's cut off by Derek shaking his head and pressing kisses to his lips.

"No, when we say that, it wont be when one of us is bleeding or hurt or.. or anything other than something normal, it.. it just cant be like this."

_  
_

_and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him,_

 

So he keeps his mouth closed no matter how much it hurts him not to say those words because there true, oh fuck there so true, he's in love with the man holding him, but he wont say them, he'll hold them in.

 

_and you’re trying to choke down the feeling,_

 

Everything hurts, its not even just his stomach its everywhere, from his toes to his fingertips and he can feel himself shaking in his partners arms, he can see he's shaking as with the little energy he has he reaches his fingertips up to brush the tears from the cheeks of the man he loves.

_  
_

_and you’re trembling,_

 

He just needs to touch him, to let his eyes and his fingers tell everything he cant, everything Derek doesn't want to hear outloud, but he can tell, he knows.

 

_but he reaches over and he touches you,_

 

Derek uses the hand he's cradling him with and grabs his fingers, clutching at them.

 

_like a prayer for which no words exist,_

 

He can see it in the way Derek looks at him, in the way he's pressing the wound in his stomach and taking his pain, in the small peppering kisses on his hand and face, in the way Derek had always held him so lovingly and the gentle touches he gave him, the smiles that no one else got to see, like it was there secret, something only for them.

_  
_

_and you feel your heart taking root in your body,_

 

He knows, he knows. He can see Dereks lips moving but he cant hear him, he cant hear anything anymore, so he just watches Derek's face and when Derek looks back at him he smiles, because he knows and its okay, he can let go now.

 

_like you’ve discovered something you didn’t even have a name for._

 

"Stiles!"


End file.
